1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a data sensing circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may include various signal lines for inputting/outputting signals between memory cells and terminals. The inputted or outputted signals may include for example data.
The semiconductor apparatus may further include a data sensing circuit for sensing data to be transmitted through various signal lines.
During data sensing operations, current consumption may increase according to the voltage levels of the signal lines. Thus, the current consumption of the semiconductor apparatus may increase.